


A Lost Wolf

by Demon_girl15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya-centric, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_girl15/pseuds/Demon_girl15
Summary: Ned crosses a terrorist cell as part of his job and they responded in kind.Now, all those years later, a wolf will be found.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddard Stark sighed, his hand on the wheel of the saloon car that he has been given as part of his job. Commissioner of the armed forces for his long time best friend, President Robert Baratheon. The Northerner’s free hand clunked the car into the next gear before he ran his hand across his face for a brief second, his tired eyes walking the dark road as he drove home. The thought of it slowly taking his mind off work as he thought about his beautiful wife, Catelyn Stark.

He missed her for the past week, his mind smiling as he pictured her, the wavy redhead hair and the small smile that was on her lips. He had met her all those years ago when he was on the force with Robert in the vale. She had been lost and he was brave enough to approach her and help her out, much to Robert’s enjoyment at his friend’s discomfort.

By the end of that encounter, the young redhead had looked up at him and handed him her number. They never looked back since, the pair finding a lot in common in both nature and company. In six months, the pair had moved into a flat together. Lyanna enjoyed that fact, often teasing her older brother how he was living in sin whilst Brandon and Ben laughed in the back. Father had just looked at Catelyn and smiled, his head nodding in approval.

Eddard’s thoughts were then interrupted by his phone buzzing on the passenger seat and the icon of his wife popped up along with the message “Are you close?” Seeing as he was only a few blocks left to go, Ned didn’t answer it as his mind drifted back to the meeting that he had today.

It was a small council meeting, the normal names there as they always were. Tywin Lannister, Vice President and one of the real reasons why Robert’s was able to get the job over the Targaryens a few months ago and when Ned’s demanding job began. His sons Jaime and Tyrion were also there. Both causing problems in their own ways.

Littlefinger as well. Ned’s fingers tightening on the leather wheel. That snake of a man was suggesting methods that were wrong and would cause the downfall of Robert’s government, yet the slimy civil servant remained at Tywin’s will along with Varys, the head of the secret service.

Varys was the one man that Ned could get along with if needed to. The bald man did have an annoying high voice and was a smug know it all. But his information was very good and reliable in the few times that they had to work together. The latest one was today and a successful one at that.

Jaqen H'ghar. The leader of a terrorist cell called the faceless men. A group of assassins that specialised in murder, rebellion and terror in the name of the many-faced god. In truth, they were murderers and Ned’s job was to stop them.

Jaqen had attempted to strike today as Vary’s correctly reported, his little birds as he called them, intercepting and bringing the attack to his attention. At promptly 8.34 in the morning, Jaqen and his female companion, The Waif had entered Oldtown, one of the most famous universities in the Seven Kingdoms. Their plan had been to plan a bomb in the library, destroying thousands of years’ worth of knowledge. In return for their attempts, they were met with armed soldiers that aimed to kill on sight.

Both targets were hit, The Waif had gone out into the open and she was hit with several rounds, dying on the scene. Jaqen however was only hit in the shoulder, the man managing to escape with the injury which caused no end to Eddard’s anger and annoyance.

The northerner sighed once more as he turned onto his street and his anger slowly faded at the sight of the large house at the end of the street. He was nearly home.

* * *

 

“She’s a silent one.” This was the thought that was running through the man’s mind as he stood over the crib, swaying slightly as he turned his head to look at the shoulder, the bandages that cover it stopping the bleeding, his face wrinkled with discontentment as he then turned back to what he came here to do.

_“It’s for her.”_ Came that voice again. His own mind trying to convince him of what needs to be done, how he needs to add a name in return to the one that was taken from him today. “The Waif.” He muttered out softly as he looked around the room with interest. Taking it all in, the little cuddly toys that lay on the side, all neatly packed away. The wolf that was left by the small girl’s hand as she slept.

It wasn’t for the first time in the man’s life that he wondered how he ended up here. A strand of his reddish hair drops down out of place and his uninjured arm shifted, moving it back into place before it drops down to his side, his fingers slowly unclasping the small pistol that was attached to his slender hip. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the small baby monitor and he slowly reached over and switched it off. The innocent mother that was below didn’t need to hear this, the cause of her husband’s actions didn’t need to scar her anymore than what he was about to do.

His fingers clasped the barrel of the gun and he slowly pulled it up, turning it to the small silencer that was under his injured shoulder, he grimaced as he slowly twisted the add on into place until he heard the small click.

The gun then slowly was turned, the barrel of the pistol shaking slightly before it was pointed at the small baby. The redhead man took a small deep breath and he was about to pull the trigger when he saw the grey eyes.

_“She was awake.”_

The finger around the trigger loosened and the man’s shakes slowly increased at the sight of the innocent eyes. The dark hair short on the girl’s hair and her eyes were so so alive.

_“Do it! It’s for the Waif!”_ The man’s mind supplied before being quickly dismissed as a small hand slowly raised up and gripped the barrel of the gun, a small babble of baby words escaping from the lips.

_“I can’t...”_ Jaqen H’ghar thought to himself before he decided on a course of action.

* * *

 

The government car slowly pulled into the driveway and Catelyn Stark smiled as she slowly stood up from the kitchen table and she slowly walked down the hallway. The twenty-six-year-old mother was tired and was dressed in pink shorts and a white tank top covered by a dressing gown as she slowly opened the large front door to reveal her husband.

“Cat.” Came that tired voice of her husband and she slowly stood on her toes to give the man a small peck on the lips before she slowly dropped down. His arms slowly wrapped around her body and her smile widen a little more.

“I made your favourite.” She whispered out and the small chuckle that came from her husband as he lay a small kiss on her head through her wavy hair before he slowly pulled away. His fingers slowly took hers and gave it a small squeeze as she walked back to the kitchen. The man placed her on the chair at the end of the table, like he normally did, and she busied herself for a brief second before she placed the nice plate of honey roasted chicken before the man.

“I love you.” The man whispered out in response to that, causing the woman to chuckle slightly at that.

“Me or the food?” Cat asked, a smile on her lips as she took a chair before her husband.

“Would you kill me if I said both?” replied the tall man which caused Cat to give his arm a small pat of affection and a small laugh, the man joining her as his knife slowly got to work.

“I saw the news today.” The redhead started off only for the man to shake his head.

“Please, not tonight. I’m tired.” Ned whispered out and Cat nodded, taking in the man’s expression. “Besides, I’ve said to Robert that I’m off tomorrow. I want to spend the day with you and the children.”

Cat’s head rose at that, her Tully coloured eyes widening slightly at that. “You will be home tomorrow?” Her smile widening a little more, the nod from Ned perking her up. “Great. Robb and Sansa had been asking about you.” She responded.

“Have they been okay?”

“Sansa been slightly upset that the baby isn’t doing much apart from sleeping, but they have been fine.” Replied Catelyn as the conversation slowly carried on. The pretty redhead mother slowly filling in her husband with all that has been going on until the plate before Ned was slowly finished off. She placed it on the side and she then pulled the man from his seat. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep before its morning. I’d check on the children before I join you in bed.” She purrs out that last bit as Eddard’s hand slowly lowered down to cup her bottom through the shorts.

Ned’s hand slowly left the right-hand side of her body and the man slowly stumbled off up the stairs, she shook her head slightly at the sight of his tiredness and she placed the dish in the dishwasher and slowly turned off all the lights before going on upstairs.

She checked on Robb first, her firstborn and her only son. His red hair was getting too long, she decided as she brushed it out of his sleeping face. She pressed her lips against his head before she slowly walked across the hallway and she checked on Sansa. The girl was asleep as well, her room nice and neat and the sheets barely moved from when she last check on her.

Catelyn repeated the action of kissing her child on the forehead as she withdrew from that room and approached the last room in the house, she slowly twisted the lock and she frowned slightly. It was cold in the room and her eyes saw the wide-open window, her smile slowly dying on her face.

The woman slowly walked towards the window and she slowly pushed it down, twisting the lock back into place before she turned to look at the crib that was against the wall on the far side. Her eyes widen at the side of the crib being down. Her fear slowly heightened as she slowly approached before she saw the empty sheets. The panic was slowly setting in as she scanned the room, hunting for any sign of her little child. She saw that the little wolf toy was gone as well, and she turned around, racing down the hallway towards the master bedroom, praying that Ned had her daughter who had woken up despite of her monitors.

The door flew open and she saw her husband, sat on the sheets in a white tee shirt and boxers. His eyes opening at the sound of his wife and he saw the fear in his eyes. His face hardens slightly, and he asked, “What is it?”

Catelyn’s eyes looked around once more before meeting her husbands as she said words that she never wished to say in her life.

“Where is Arya?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifteen Years Later**

_Braavos_

The home of the titan, a modern city based around the heavy industrial ports and riches. It was one of the richest cities in the free cities. Formed thousands of years ago by seafarers and fishing villages, the small area had slowly grown and grown into the untameable city that existed today.

It was home to all sorts of people who seek to make a fortune or to lose it with the next get rich scheme or a man looking to make a living working the docks or the large markets that sold anything for a price.

Inside one of the famous districts called Salty Town however was a commotion. A dark-haired girl grinned as she skated through the busy crowds, a few stumbling police guards chasing after the girl. Behind the fat guards was a screaming woman, her rich designer clothes showing why she had been such an easy target.

The pretty girl giggled as she eased her way through, the wheels on her feet making her faster than most men, the large glasses and the half face mask covering most of it. The rest of her outfit was a loose white shirt that dropped off to reveal her right shoulder, the skin tanned and the strap of her black sports bra. The dark skirt fluttered and flapped in the wind as she ducked down the side passage, the small handbag in the girl’s hand.

The brunette girl checked over her shoulder before she pulled the wallet from the leather bag to quickly extract the notes and coins before she threw the item to the floor as she spun on her skates into the next turn. As the panting police men reached the street, clutching at their heaving chests, all they found was the bag and the discarded wallet. As the cards of the rich lady was still there, they gave up the chase.

As the thief checked over her shoulders a few times to make sure that she was safe, she slowly raised her hand up to her half mask and she slowly tugged it down, the girl’s features slowly coming into view, the pretty lips coated in red lipstick as she laughed at how easy it was. The busy markets slowly faded away until the street opened into a large park, the green area a refreshing site in the normal dirty streets and the yellowish colour of the area.

A few whoops and cheers came from the benches as the skate girl came into site, three boys that were in their late teens sat with a dark-skinned girl who had eye catching curly hair. The girl was sitting on a lap of the boy that was at the end of the bench.

“Not bad, Forel” said the leader, a confident boy that had olive coloured skin with several tattoos running down his forearms as the skater slide to a stop before them.

Forel chuckled slightly as she raised her right hand up, slowly pulling the large shades down to reveal the grey eyes that were scanning all four people that were before him. “Told ya it would be easy on skates, Daario.” she snarked, handing the money to the girl, who took it, before slowly crouching as she undid the straps of the boots. “So, Missy, what’s the haul?” she asked, her tone confident as she turned to her friend.

Missy, or Missandei as she was formally known as, smiled as she eased herself out of her boyfriend’s hands and said, “one hundred and twenty-four dragons.” The group cheered at that as they gave Forel a few pats on her body.

“Not bad at all, Forel. Sure, that I can’t use my share to tempt you on a date with me?” Daarios asked, the cocky smile on his lips still there as the other boy looked up at that.

“Back off Daario” he snarled, his dark eyes narrowing slightly under his glasses as he leaned on the wooden bench alongside his friend. “I believe that we discussed this and that I would be the one to take Forel on a date first.”

Forel just stood there, her red lips curled up into a small smirk as she watched the two boys arguing, her skates resting against her feet.

Daario nodded at that before replying “All fair in love and war, besides I believe that it’s only right that a young girl like Forel here would answer the question of which one that she likes best.” Missy just giggled at that as she leaned back against her boyfriend, Grey. The shaved haired boy was silent as he always was as the arguing boys turned to Forel.

“Sweetest Forel.” Started the third boy, his name Hizdahr zo Loraq. The opening causing the red lips to widen a little more in amusement. “Who would you prefer to date. This pauper.” This earns a glare from Daario and a few chuckles from the other members of the group, “or a man that can take you to the stars?” This caused a small whistle from Grey.

“Or as one would put it, the attack of the nerds.” The chuckles growing louder at that Daario response before silencing as the boy carried on. “now let’s be honest here, you and me together. That would be a problem for Missy and Grey over there because we would ooze chemistry. Those two lovebirds would get sick of us, just like we do when they get in their little touchy-feely world.” Missy’s foot connected with Daario’s ankle, getting a small yelp. “Dam it, Grey, control your girl.”

“Good job, sweetie.” Came the deep voice of Grey before he slowly pressed his lips against the back of Missy’s neck, earning groans of annoyance from the other three.

The attention then went to Forel, the girl’s arms across her stomach as she grins at the pair of boys. “To be honest, I like both of you.” She started, the smirks on both suitors widening at that and they shook hands at that, congratulating each other before turning back to Forel. “I’ve just got one question to ask you both and then we’d see.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Anything.”

Forel’s lips smirked before she said, “What’s my first name?”

The stunned silence that came from the two boys were enough as they looked at each other, their smiles disappearing at that.

* * *

**King’s Landing**

“Is the information good?” the smallest man in the room asked, his mismatching eyes looking around the table. Tyrion Lannister, the newest head of the intelligence taskforce of President Robert. Since the last election where Tywin Lannister, former vice president, had to step down for Ned Stark to keep Robert in power, things have become a mess and the agency needed a win.

Varys, his bald head shining in sweat, as he looked over the message that he has received and the large map that covered the conference table. “My information is never wrong, and gods fear the day that it is.” His tone was polished as he had been in this game for a long time. “Jaqen H’ghar remained a target for the last fifteen years, a constant reminder of one of our leaders defeats and losses. My little bird found him after his little cell met a few days ago. Whilst this group has slowed down their recent attempts of terror on this realm, this could only mean one thing. Either they have lost faith in their cause or...”

“They are planning something big.” Tyrion finished as he picked up a photo graph that was on the side, scanning the picture with interest, his eyes taking in the man. “He doesn’t look like much.” He commented before passing it to Varys.

The civil servant took care in receiving the small page and scanned it as well. “indeed, almost a pity that we can’t use him as a better means of advertisement. If only he had the face of the hound.”

“I heard that, you cunt.” Came the rough voice from the opposite side of the table. Both men raised their heads to look at the heavily scarred man that sat opposite them. His flask open as he took a long swig of it. Sandor Clegane, one of the most impressive operatives that the men had at their disposal and his group of men were one of the best.

“You were meant to.” Varys simpered, his tone snarky as he threw the folder across the table, the Hound’s hand slamming down on it before he lifted it up.

“So, is this the next target?” he growled out, the dark-haired man raising his eyes after scanning the folder half-heartedly.

“Maybe Clegane.” Tyrion said as he pulled out his phone to send a small request for one of leaders to come down and make the call.

“I agree with baldy. Doesn’t look like much. However, you know how looks can be deceiving.” Sandor snarled, the body armour around his body bulking up his frame, not that it need it. The dark leather looked extremely different compared to the suits that the other men wore, Tyrion’s in a shade of red due to family connections.

The plans for Sandor and his team were discussed for a few minutes more before the door to the room opened, revealing a man. His hair slowly become streaked with grey lines as he slowly approached the head of the table.

Eddard Stark looked every inch of his age and then some as he slowly pulled the chair back and he took a seat. Varys looked at Sandor who passed the file back which worked its way back around to Ned, the man slowly taking the package into his hands, with a flick of his wrist, the file was open, and the northerner’s eyes glared down at the grey picture.

“Anyone else there?” came the first question.

“As far as we can tell, it’s a clear location on the outskirts of the city. Jaqen has been there a few times in the last few days. Our spies have been tracking him. He leaves and works in the docks as a crane operator. He visits a few shops and then heads home. However, we have been unable to observe the location from a closer distance in fear that we could spook him.” Varys explained, the sweating man continuing his job of explaining.

Ned nodded, his grey eyes raising up and looking over the map. “I don’t want a hit. I want an arrest. We need further information on him and his cell. Is that doable?”

“Aye.” Sandor grunted, his arms folded across his chest, his dark eyes turning to look at Tyrion who nodded as well.

“Good.” The file came flying back onto the table, the band that held it all in place. “Tyrion will be the lead point on this. Let me know the result.” And at that, the man turned on his heels, his attention already on something else.

* * *

**Braavos**

Night had fallen once again, and the skater girl had just returned home. She dropped her skates down to the side and she stretched up in the air, groaning slightly as she loosens the tight muscles. She pauses at the sight of herself in the mirror, checking herself over, her outfit like the one that she used to mug that rich lady a few days ago.

“Dad?” she called out, leaving the mirror in the dark hallway before she walked down until she reached the small living room of the flat that she shared with her father. The flat was small, dark and damp, however Forel had managed to brighten it up with some pictures of her with friends, herself on trips and the one main picture of herself with her father. The picture showing them on their perfect day in the city.

Hearing no reply, she scooped up the TV remote, pressing the red power button.

“President Robert Baratheon today caused a scandal in Dorne today. The president who had just started his fifth term in charge of...”

The news report slowly faded as Forel slowly tugged the loose shirt up and over her body, dropping it onto the couch as she headed forward into the small kitchen. The skirt was the next thing to follow as Forel stripped down to her underwear. She hummed to herself as she slowly opened the fridge before pulling out a bottle of water, placing it on the counter top as she sees a small note on the side.

_Sweet Girl_

_A man has work._

_He is sorry._

_J_

Forel sighed again as she ran a hand through the brown locks before she opened the cap to the bottle. She took several swigs of water as she slowly worked to drain the bottle.

**BOOM**

Water went flying everywhere as the girl jumped at the sound of her front door smashing off its hinges. “What the fuck.” She shouted as she looked around for something to cover herself as several loud boots raced through the room.

“Clear.” “Clear.” The tactical calls of the forces echoed through the building. Forel was about to move forward as several lights appeared, glaring into her face.

“DOWN ON THE GROUND!” came the order and Forel raised a hand to cover her face, seeing several large men before her, the leader a man that was heavily scared on the side of his face.

“What the fuck.” She repeated louder this time, her knees slowly bending as she tried to block the lights.

“GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND!” This order caused Forel to drop down to the floor, her hands raised as the leader was on top of her in an instant, her hands cuffed before a bag was shoved over the girl’s head, in despite of her protests and screams.

The sound of men moved on as a heavy knee was resting on her back, causing her pain as she was held in place. Within seconds, the next shout came. “Building secure. It’s just the girl.”

“Oh fuck.” Grunted the man that was on top of Forel.

“Hound. The girl. She’s in pictures with the target. What’s the command?”

“We’d take her back to HQ. She could be one of them.” Growled the man before Forel could feel a hand pressing against her mouth and nose, a strange smell with it before her mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. Hope you are all liking how it's going so far. Leave more and I will try and have the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The groan that escaped the girl’s lips was low as she slowly returned, the effects of the drug still having a heavy effect on her brain. The grey eyes slowly opened before the punishing light forced her to shut them again, causing another moan of pain. She then became aware that she was laid out on a small metal bench, a blanket shoved under her head to keep her semi comfortable.

“Bastards.” She groans out as the memory flashes in her mind again, her door being broken down, the guns that were pointed directly at her and the fact that her father was a target. Her mind woke up at that and she slowly slide off the bench, ending up on her hands and knees. Her muscles were weak due to the drug and she slowly pushed herself into a standing position and took stock of where she was.

She was in a grey, blank cell. The walls nice and smooth as she touched it. The only thing that was in the cell apart from the bench was a small toilet that was in the right-hand corner. She looked over herself and blushed as she saw that she was still in the black underwear that she had stripped too.

Her bare feet were on the marble floor as Forel slowly walked up to the metal bars to see two guards, one on either side of the cell. Both armed with rifles.

“Hello?” she asked softly to no reaction from the guards. She heard a small whirl of a machine and she looks up to see a CCTV camera staring directly back at her. Her eyes narrowed before she walks back to the metal bench to retrieve the blanket, wrapping it around her body before retaking a seat on the bench, shivering in the cold air.

Minutes passed before the sound of light feet approached the cell before a bald man appeared before her. He tuts slightly before he gestured another man forward, this one appearing much younger, his eyes nervous and his dark hair short. A set of grey overalls in the man’s hand as the cell door was opened. The clothes were placed on the cold floor as Forel slowly sat up, her grey eyes hard as she stared at the bald man who appeared to be the leader.

“Dress if you please.” Came the man simpering voice, his eyes looking down on her sitting form. Forel glared back at the man before she slowly dropped the blanket down, feeling the eyes of the other man on her body as she picked up the overalls and slowly pulled them on. The bald man then motioned his servant forward who produced cuffs. Forel didn’t resist as she raised her hands up and allowed the cold metal to be tightened to her wrists.

The guards then turned and walked into the cell at that. The one on the right pushed Forel forward, their guns pointing at their back as she was escorted into a brighter room, the light harsher on Forel’s still adapting eyes.

Inside this room was a metal table and two chairs that were facing each other. The young girl was brought to the table where her cuffs were linked to the table and she was able to take a seat whilst the bald man took the one opposite her, his expression quite bored as the other three men, Forel’s eyes watching the door close before she turned to face the bald man.

A comfortable silence descended at that, neither party speaking for a minute until the man spoke. “Your name if you please.”

The girl just cocked her head to the side at that, her grey eyes taking in the man’s before her. “Forel.”

“Forel who?”

“Forel is my last name.” the girl replied, her eyes dropping down to her cuffed hands.

“So, what’s your first name then.” The bald man pressed.

“Tell me yours first and why I am here.” Forel countered, a small flick of her head, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders as she did so.

The bald man before her simply smiled as he leaned back, taking the girl in, that smile on his face never fading away. “My name is Varys. I work for Westeroes Intelligence agency and I came here because I believed that I would be capturing one of the most famous terrorists in the world.” At that, he produced a file and flipped it open, turning it around to show Forel who slowly leaned forward.

Her breath hitched at the sight of the picture. “Dad?” She whispered out softly, her hands slowly reaching out to see the grey picture. Her father was standing out in the open, a gun pressed to a woman’s temple, his face calm. She then moved that picture to the side and saw the same woman on the floor, a bullet hole in her temple.

“Dad?” the man asked, his face still calm and collected as he leaned forward. “You claim this man to be your father?”

The girl blinked, and she raised her head, her eyes confused at what was going on. “Yes. Of course, I do. I know this man. He’s wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s never raised a hand to anyone, this is surely a mistake.”

“Our facial scanners matched the picture that was in your household to the man who is involved in theses attempts.” Varys explained.

“Well, then your scanners are wrong.”

“They are never wrong.”

“They are now. It could be a family member or a lookalike or anything. I am telling you. My father would never do that, and I’d do anything to prove it.” Forel protested.

Varys smile slowly fades at that and he leaned forward, his arms resting on the metal table. “Then are you willing to provide a DNA sample.” The bald man asked this slowly as he pulled out several vials and swabs that could be used to store DNA.

The brown-haired girl looks over the swab and she slowly nodded her head, her grey eyes meeting the bald man’s, the orbs hard as she listened to his instructions.

* * *

 

**Winterfell**

 The curly haired boy head’s pokes out of the bedroom, looking up and down the corridor before he ducks back inside, redoing his belt on his jeans as he looks over the girl that lay in his bed, his blue eyes scanning her naked form as she looks up at him. He chuckled slightly at the sight of her as she looks up at him, a smirk on her lips as she did so. “Morning.” She purred out as she slowly slipped out of the bed and stood, her bare breasts exposed to the young adult, her silver blond hair falling down her back as she picked up the black lacy material that had passed for her underwear before the man had ripped it last night.

“Morning to you.” The man whispered out, his voice husky as he leaned down to press his hands on her waist, causing her to stand up and place a slender hand on his chest, pushing the man away.

“Robb. We shouldn’t.” she whispered out, her hands moving on to the dark dress that lay on the floor and she picked it up, her eyes taking it in before she slide the dress back on, her nipples pressing against the material. Her hands then moved to her hair and she gathered it up into a bun as she turned back to her lover.

“We should.” The man whispered out.

“I should go.” The girl teases out.

“Well, I want you to stay.” Robb Stark whispers out, his eyes looking deep into her purple ones before he added, “For as long as you like.”

“And you know that I can’t. Sadly.” She added.

“You know, one day, you will avoid thinking about the family.” Robb whispered out, his large right hand dropping down to take her slender left one, running it over her fingers, his desire and love for her clear.

“Probably. However, at the moments, dragons don’t play with wolves.” She replied, her pink lips curling into a small smile before she picked up her heels. She then looked around for the window to the exit. Robb saw where she was looking before letting out a small sigh at that, his blue eyes looking her over once more before walking over to the window, sliding it over for the woman.

The silver haired girl nodded her thanks before she slowly approached the window, climbing the ledge before dropping down onto the small roof that was under the still. Robb watches her, checking around the grounds before he said “Dany.”

Daenerys Targaryen turned around at that and she feels the large hands cupping her face, pulling her into a kiss before she slowly pulls back. She responses with another small peck to the lips before the silver haired girl moves to the edge of the roof. A minute later, she drops down to the grass of the ground and she sneaks her way to the small white fence that blocks the way to her car and she was away.

Robb had watched her all the way before he pulls the window shut and picks up a tank top, pulling it over his broad shoulders. He checked himself over in the mirror before exiting the room to stand in the large hallway of the Stark household. The household was silence apart from the sound of cooking downstairs as the eldest child started his walk down to the bathroom.

As he approached, the sound of footsteps came from the next landing up and Robb caught sight of his brother Brandon Stark, the younger sibling that had just reached his Thirteenth name day. The boy was tall for his age and very slender, glasses covering his face along with a book in his right hand.

Robb raised a hand in a hello as he opened the white bathroom door.

“Dany here last night?” came the question from his younger brother, causing him to cringe slightly as he turned to face his brother.

“No. Of course not.” He snapped at his brother who did nothing apart from pushing the glasses frames back into place.

“Yeah, Okay. By the way, you got lipstick on your neck.” Came his brother’s reply before the younger sibling walked past him, on his way down to the kitchen where their mother would no doubt be cooking.

Robb cursed under his breath and he opened the door to the bathroom and walked straight for the mirror, looing at his neck and sure enough, there was a trace of pink lipstick on his neck. “For fuck stake.” the man whispered out before he locked the door as he prepared for a shower.

Minutes later, hair still slightly wet from the hot spray of the shower and dressed in shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, the redhead man stumbled down the stairs as he saw his mother. The redhead woman raised her head from where she was laying the large plates of food out, the mother in her often making sure that her children were fed. Catelyn Stark smiled at her son as she stepped around the large table and simply lay a kiss on his forehead. “Did you see any of the others up?” she asked, her voice sweet to him.

“Sansa’s awake and was on the phone to Margery the last time I walked past her room.” Bran offered as he too entered the room, placing the coffee down on the table, the glasses now on his face as he took his seat.

“So, she’d be another hour then.” Robb teases out as his mother gave him a small smack on his arm, causing the two boys to laugh and Catelyn to shake her head.

“And Rickon?” the mother asked.

“Went for a run, I assumed.” Came the voice of Robb and Bran’s father, the man already dressed up in a suit, fiddling with the cufflink on his right sleeve, the tie loosely around his neck, yet to be knotted. “The bed is empty, and you know that boy’s got a big track day soon.” The grey hairs that were formed on the man’s temple was clear, being under Robert’s government and control was more stress than it was worth.

The conversation was interrupted at the sight of the youngest girl in the house, Sansa Stark was humming to herself as she listened to her music, the beautiful redhead dressed in shorts and a tanktop as she took her seat. Catelyn just shook her head as Ned leaned forward and tugged one of the earbuds from Sansa’s ear. “Not at the table.” He said, a teasing voice which earnt him a eyeroll and a smile from his daughter as she pulled the other one out as well.

The family slowly settled down, the plates being passed around with ease, the murmured thanks of gratitude given towards the mother of the household. Minutes later, the bang of the front door as it was thrown open by the youngest Stark.

Rickon Stark was a boy of twelve, his bangs pressing against his sweat forehead, the boy raising his hand up to wipe the sweat away as he approached the table before his mother intercepted him.

“Shower first, food later. I’d fix you a plate first.” She offered, her eyes moving over the boy’s shorts and running vest, shaking her head slightly at the mud stain legs as she pushed the boy around and up the stairs despite his protests.

At that moment, the phone rings and the father slowly raises up, his hands fiddling with his tie before he swallowed the mouth of bacon. He then leaned down and scooped the white phone up, pressing it against his ear as he frowned at the tie, it didn’t look right, and his free hand loosen it as he said “Hello, Ned Stark speak.”

“Ned.” And the frown on Ned’s face deepened slightly at the sound of his best friend’s voice. After years of working with the man, Ned knew when Robert was being serious and the Stark in him caused him to straighten up.

“Robert. What is it?” he asked, the family at the table looking up at that, their smiles fading slightly at the serious of their father’s voice. They were all experienced enough at this now to know it was big as well.

The man on the phone sighed slightly and he then said the words that would change the Stark family once again. “They have found her. They’ve found your daughter.”

The fingers that were gripping the white phone tighten and the man growled slightly. “Are they sure.” the family exchanging looks, and Sansa pushed her chair back and she raced up the stairs, after where her mother had gone with the youngest. Robb and Bran rose up as well, their eyes firmly on their father, their breath hitched slightly as they waited for the next answer.

“DNA matched with your samples. We’ve run every test we can and they’ve all came back positive. “We’ve found her, Ned. We’ve found your daughter, Arya. She’s alive.”

“Ned…” came the sound of his wife and his eyes turned from the phone as he took in his wife, her blue eyes wide with hope, Sansa and Rickon behind as well. All the family were watching the father in hope.

“They’ve found her. She’s alive.” The man whispered out at that. Catelyn mouth dropped open and she burst into tears, the woman racing forward to hug the man, their joy unconfined.


End file.
